When a glass substrate for manufacturing a display device is of a relative large size and does not comply with the size requirements in the subsequent process, it is required to cut the glass substrate first. After the glass substrate is cut, the edge of the cut substrate may have many burrs, and then it is required to polish the edge of the cut substrate, so as to prevent the glass from being damaged in subsequent processes.
In the related art, the edge polishing result of the glass substrate is generally determined by an experienced engineer with the naked eyes, so there may be a large error. As a result, aligning in the subsequent processes may be difficult, the processing equipment may be occupied inefficiently, the processing time may be wasted, and production efficiency may be decreased.